megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Zeed
Zeed (ジード, Zīdo) is a unique demon in the series. Appearances * Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Zoma, Playable Character * Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Zoma Profile ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Zeed is created via fusing one to two conventional demons with the base ingredient, known as "Dolly Kadmon" (ドリー・カドモン). Zeed does not gain experience points in battle like the other allied demons, but it will succeed the level of the ingredient demon, or the average level if two demons are applied in a Zoma fusion. The stat parameters will be two thirds of the sole ingredient demon or two thirds of the average of the two ingredients, either way, starting from Initial Common Type 2, bonus stats will be granted to Zeed depending on which advanced form it takes. Unlike other demons created via fusion, Zeed can inherit all common spells regardless of the type of the spell. If the inherited skills exceed the skill capacity, the lower ranking spells/skills will be omitted. While the EXTRA skills cannot be inherited by other demons in fusion, Zeed can conditionally, depending on the advanced form it takes when fused with higher level demons. Zeed will always have maximum loyalty to the player and requires absolutely no Magnetite to be summoned or sustained. The primary drawback of Zeed is that it is extremely weak during a new moon, otherwise its elemental resistance attribute is based on how the player fuses it with other demons to define its advanced form. Zeed possesses the unique "none" personality, which means he will always faithfully follow the player's command, but giving the "Go" command may render Zeed indecisive and simply guard. Its name can be changed every time it is fused or when it changes form. Transformations Fusing Zeed at levels 30 to 59 will begin to derive its form into two categories, Intermediate Human-Angel Type and Intermediate Beast-Dragon Type forms. At level 60 and onward, each intermediate category will further derive into an individual category, namely Latter Human Type, Latter Angel Type, Latter Beast Type and Latter Dragon Type forms. Zeed could also change its form into Hero or General races demons, this requires player to fuse a specific demon with Zeed above a specific level for the Hero demon; General demons requires that the fusion occur during new moon as well. In these forms, the Zoma now has magnetite costs and varying personalities, but unlike Zeed they are not crippled by the new moon. These fusions will override any previous skills Zeed had. Fusing a hero or general with another demon will change it back into another Zeed form (with some of its skills inherited). Note that the Zoma must be reverted into Zeed of an appropriate level first before it can become a different hero/general demon. :Descriptions are from the 3DS remake compendium. Extra Skill Inheritance The type of Extra skills that Zeed can inherit depend on which type progression he is under. Extra skills will always be retained during fusions, and can only be removed by resetting to a Dolly Kadmon or fusing into a Hero/General (which overwrites all existing skills). ''Card Summoner'' Zeed, along with Latter Angel Type 2, Latter Dragon Type 1, Latter Beast Type 1, and Latter Human Type 2 are all cards belonging to the Zoma clan who is under possession of Yuri Takano. If Yuuji Kino accepts her challenge, Zeed will be fought under different forms, depending on how many demons the player uses before the battle starts. Stats ''Card Summoner'' ''3 Monsters'' Based on Fire (agi) Spells. ''2 Monsters'' Based on Force (Zan) Spells. ''1 Monster or none'' Human Form. Will constantly heal Yuri´s party Gallery Trivia *Several of Zeed's evolved forms are used as the designs for David, Enoch, Leviathan and Squall, the four new bonus bosses included in the PSP version of Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner. * Zeed's common type 1 form resembles a generic alien in addition to the Dover Demon, moreso the latter because of its pale appearance. Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Characters Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Demons Category:Zoma Race Category:Card Summoner Demons